The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia, given the name, ‘Silver Sabre’. Salvia is in the family Lamiaceae. This new cultivar was found as a branch mutation of Salvia officinalis ‘Tricolor’ (unpatented). Compared to Salvia officinalis ‘Tricolor’ the new cultivar has a lower, more branched habit due to compressed internodes, and more evenly white marginal variegation. The new cultivar exhibits the pink new growth of the parent plant.